Hana and Hunni's picnic!
by HanaJima-Janel
Summary: this is a little make up for not updating for so long  Hana and Hunni go on a picnic and  take Janel and Mori with them! oneshot/ short story cuz its one chappy


Hanajima: BWAAAAA! GOMEN GOMEN WE HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER! TT_TT

Janel: we have had major writers block.

Hanajima: but its going away now~ here is a little short story about me and Hunni-chan~

Janel: it was my idea.

"Hunni-CHAN!" Hanajima glomped the older blonde boy.

"Hana-chan! Hi!" Hunni grinned.

"Hiii~ Ne, Ne Hunni you wanna go on a picnic?" she asked, little blue and pink flowers danced around her head.

"yeah! What should we bring so I can tell Tama-chan." Hunni sat up, his brown eyes were sparkling.

"nooo~ I wanna just go with you! Cuz if we tell anyone else they will mess it up.." Hanajima pouted and crawled of her friend.

Hunni thought it over for a second, "well can I tell Takashi and Janel? They are in charge of takin' care of us right?" he tilted his head.

Hanajima puffed, "yeah, okay Hunni-chan. We can bring Takashi and Janel-chan." She pouted for a second.

"Hanaaaa… don't be pouty~ come on, lets go get some cake!" Hunni tugged on her arm.

She almost instantly cheered, "Okay! Is the host club open right now? Janel is makin' her cookie cake for it today!" she drooled some.

"Ne? really! Yatta!" Hunni jumped up in joy.

The two blondes ran from their spot under the Sakura tree all the way down to the host room, music room three (though the only musical thing in there is Tamaki's piano and the girl's instruments.) and burst through the doors giggling. They both started jumping when they saw Janel walk in with Mori, she had two cake-holders in her hands and so did Mori.

"Yay! Cake, cake!" Hunni and Hanajima cried and circled their guardians with huge, begging eyes.

"one second you two, we have one cake for you." Janel held the cakes from reach from the two hyperactive squirts.

"Takashiii~" they gave up on Janel and tried for the one that gave in easier.

Mori stared them down, "No, Janel is right, you two have your own special cake. I helped make it." He mimicked Janel by holding the cakes high.

"really? Wow! I can't wait!" Hunni drooled a little.

"Well where is it?" Hanajima tilted her head at Mori.

"on the cart. These are for the other guests" Janel said flatly.

"Come on Hana-chan! Lets go get our cake!" Hunni pointed to the door.

Mori quickly set the cakes on the closest table and grabbed both of them and set them on is shoulders, "its for later." He told them.

"aww… come on TakaShi~! Can we just have a piece?" Hanajima hung down into his face.

Hunni copied her, "Onagai Takashi…?" he stuck out his bottom lip in a pout.

"no." Mori deadpanned.

"well I guess we can eat it on the picnic then Hunni-chan…" Hanajima shifted on Mori's bony shoulder.

"picnic?" Janel sat the cakes on the table.

"oh right! Janel, can me and Hunni-chan go on a picnic? You and Takashi are invited if you wanna come." Hanajima tapped Mori on top of his head.

"alright. I'm going." Mori nodded, "Janel?"

"well of course. I am in charge of guarding Hanajima anyways." Janel shrugged.

The tall raven nodded with a 'ah' which they guessed meant 'alright.'

Both blondes giggled as Mori walked them over 'their' couch where their bunnies waited or them. The next day a Sunday and the only day they didn't have school. Janel got up early and started packing for the picnic. After she finished she walked quietly up to Hanajima's room and knocked softly before opening the door and dodging the pillow projectile that was thrown at her.  
>"Hanajima if you don't get up then you won't be ready when the boys get here." Janel warned the slightly younger girl. Said girl jumped to her feet so fast it was surprising she didn't get light headed.<br>"Okay Janel I'll be ready soon." Hanajima cheered and ran into her bathroom. Janel chuckled and walked back into the kitchen to pull the cakes out of the oven. 'I'll let them cool she thought then left to get ready herself. Janel took a shower then got dressed in a midnight blue sun dress with shorts and a tank top underneath then started the gruesome task of braiding and styling her hair she ended up going with a traditional style-and added her dark blue rose pins- then she left her room and went back to the kitchen where Hanajima was waiting in baby blue shorts and a simple pink camisole with a green vine pattern on it with her hair down and her new Sakura clips sitting on the table.  
>"Janel can you style my hair…like you used to?" she asked with a simple puppy-dog look.<br>"Ah." Janel nodded and took two ornamental chopsticks from her bag then started working on Hanajima's hair then she carefully slipped the Sakura clips into her hair.  
>"there just like I used to." She said then put on an apron and started to decorate the cakes<p>

Just then the door bell rang, "Hanajima, get the door. I think its is the boys." Janel called out, busy with the cakes.

"Kay~" Hanajima called back and made a mad dash for the door and flung it open, "Takashi! Hunni-chan!" she glomped he both of them.

Hunni giggled and hugged her back, "Hi Hana-chan! Where is Jay-chan?" Hunni asked looking around the living room.

"she is in the kitchen finishing another cake. We have some food ready to! Takashi did you and Hunni-chan bring some too?" she asked the quiet raven.

"Ah." He held out three bento boxes tied together, "we packed some sweets and some sushi I made with Satoshi, he says hello." He said in his usual monotone, but it had a happier edge to it.

"Ne~? tell him I said hi! And you sound happy!" Hanajima beamed.

He smiled a little, "ah."

"he wanted to come along, he was sad when I said no, but Chika-chan is thereto entertain him!" Hunni laced his fingers behind his back and rocked on his heels.

"aww… poor Satio-chan." She fake-pouted and giggled, "but its good Chika-chan is there!" she smiled and pulled Hunni to the kitchen, "you wanna look at the cake?" she asked.

"sure! What flavor?" he asked with big eyes, his little pink flowers danced excitedly around him.

"half chocolate, half strawberry with vanilla separating the two. Hello Mori." She came out, wiping a bit of stray icing into the small blonde's noses, causing a fit of giggles front of the two.

"Hello Janel. Is everything ready?" he nodded respectfully at the younger brunette.

"nearly. Can you keep Hana and Hunni out of the kitchen while I finish up? I'll be fast." She patted something from her apron.

"sure." He nodded and picked up both of them, one of them underneath one, one arm, the other under his other arm. A few minutes later Janel walks out carrying three picnic baskets.  
>"What are those?" Hunni asked pointing at the baskets.<br>"They're called 'picnic baskets' it's what we use in America they are very convenient." Hanajima explained as she and Mori took a basket from Janel-not without her complaining of course.- Then Hunni grabbed the last of the three.  
>"Why don't you go get the cakes?" Mori asked.<br>"Fine." Janel grumbles and does as she's told  
>As soon as all the food was loaded in the limo, the four of them were off.<p>

About twenty minutes later the limo pulled up to the front of a simple, yet peaceful park and the four of them got out. As Hunni and Mori got the food, Hana and Janel started trying to find a nice place for the picnic. A few minutes later the four of them were sitting under a shade tree and Mori and Janel started pulling out the food, Hana excited to try different types of Japanese food, and Hunni the American.  
>"Mori?" Janel asked the tall, silent senior.<br>"Ah?" he replied obviously waiting for her question.  
>"Why do you have a guitar case?" Hana jumped in the conversation and asked exactly what Janel was thinking.<br>"Eh, you didn't know Takashi plays guitar…but only acoustic." Hunni smiled and patted Mori on the head.  
>"Oh." Hana smiled and giggled.<p>

After eating less than half of the food and one slice of cake for the silent protectors-don't worry the hyperactive blondes ate the rest.- watched as the hyperactive teens grabbed the hang glider/kite and disappeared.

"Should we go after them?" Janel asked Mori and started getting up.  
>"Nah." Mori said and pulled out the guitar.<br>Janel plopped back down and pulled out her keyboard.  
>"Mind if I sing?" Mori said randomly<br>"Only if I get to next." Janel laughed  
>Mori nodded and began playing the guitar.<p>

Nani mo iwazu ni sugu soba ni iru yo  
>Donna toki mo<br>Kanashii omoi wa sotto tsutaete yo  
>Kiiteru kara<p>

Umaku iezu ni kimi o komarasete  
>Shimau no nara<br>Hitomi o tojite sotto yudanete yo  
>Dakishimeru kara<p>

Sugite yuku kisetsu no naka de ima  
>Kono mune ni tashika na mono wa hitotsu sa<p>

Anata o mamoru tame nara  
>Nani hitotsu oshiku wa nai<br>Donna itami de mo boku ga kawaru kara  
>Zutto soba ni iru yo<p>

Kimi no kimochi ni kizukezu ni ita to  
>Shitta toki wa<br>Boku no chikara de dekiru koto subete  
>Todoketai kara<p>

Itsu datte kimi to hohaba awase  
>Kore kara mo kawaranai omoi ga aru kara<p>

Dakishimeta sono nukumori ga  
>Itsu made mo kienai you ni<br>Koboreta namida wa boku ga nuguu kara  
>Zutto soba ni iru yo<p>

Anata o mamoru tame nara  
>Nani hitotsu oshiku wa nai<br>Donna itami de mo boku ga kawaru kara  
>Zutto soba de hohoendete<p>

Dakishimeta sono nukumori ga  
>Itsu made mo kienai you ni<br>Koboreta namida wa boku ga nuguu kara  
>Zutto soba ni iru yo…<p>

About half way through the song Janel had picked up the melody and had started playing along on the piano.  
>"Wow that was awe inspiring Mori!" she praised smiling a rare smile.<br>"Arigoto, Jay." He said almost inaudible.

Hana and Hunni started yelling and squealing, the two guardians looked to them. They had their rabbits tied to the kite and it was flying high.

Mori chuckled and shook his head, "they are silly sometimes."

Janel shook her head, "yeah, but you have to love them, it is hard not to."

He shrugged, "yeah."

Hanajima chased after Hunni, "Hunni-chan! Bu-Bun is gonna fall! She is slipping!" she wailed.

"no she isn't! we have her tied in good!" Hunni insisted running faster.

Janel looked up to see what her distress was about. Bun-Bun was hanging more than Usa-chan was and was wiggling more than the full pink rabbit.

Janel was thinking that she might fall too.

Then the little pink and blue bunny slipped from the string, causing the pink one to fall after it.

Janel and Mori jumped up and grabbed the bunnies in mid-air and returned them to their owners.  
>The rest of the day went smoothly, the two blondes continued to play with the kite (but they didn't put the bunnies back on it) and the raven and brunette haired protectors watched them until they got tired and went to sit back down by their protectors<br>"Janel Sing something please?" Hana said sleepily.  
>"Yeah, please sing us something." Hunni echoed.<br>Janel nodded and pulled out a couple sets of pillows and blankets. As soon as the blondes were settled she pulled her keyboard back-out, started playing and soon began to sing  
>"Little child, be not afraid<br>The rain pounds harsh against the glass  
>Like an unwanted stranger<br>There is no danger I am here tonight  
>Little child Be not afraid<br>Though thunder explodes  
>And lightning flash<br>Illuminates your tearstained face I am here tonight  
>And someday you'll know<br>That nature is so  
>This same rain that draws you near me<br>Falls on rivers and land  
>And forests and sand<br>Makes the beautiful world that you see In the morning  
>Little child Be not afraid<br>The storm clouds mask your beloved moon  
>And its candlelight beams<br>Still keep pleasant dreams I am here tonight  
>Little child Be not afraid<br>The wind makes creatures of our trees  
>And the branches to hands<br>They're not real, understand  
>And I am here tonight<br>And someday you'll know  
>That nature is so<br>This same rain that draws you near me  
>Falls on rivers and land<br>And forest and sand  
>Makes the beautiful world that you see In the morning<br>For you know, once even I  
>Was a little child<br>And I was afraid  
>But a gentle someone always came<br>To dry all my tears  
>Trade sweet sleep for fears<br>And to give a kiss goodnight  
>Well, now I am grown<br>And these days have shown  
>Rain's a part of how life goes<br>But it's dark and it's late  
>So I'll hold you and wait 'til your frightened eyes do close<br>And I hope that you'll know  
>That nature is so<br>This same rain that draws you near me  
>Falls on rivers and land<br>And forests and sand  
>Makes the beautiful world that you see In the morning<br>Everything's fine in the morning  
>The rain will be gone in the morning<br>But I'll still be here in the morning."

Janel Finishes with a soft smile as the two blondes are fast asleep. She turns toward her fellow protector who had started playing alone around the chorus. Mori sat there in shock for a moment or two them smiled a small but genuine smile  
>"Lovely." He commented so softly Janel couldn't be sure if she heard him or not. After that the two sat in comfortable silence as they started playing their instruments randomly till before they knew it they were playing along with one another.<p>

Soon the blondes woke from their nap and after a couple more hours the sun started to set and the blondes begged Janel and Mori for a sleep over. The protectors glanced at each other then turned back to the blondes and nodded. Cheers erupted and there was constant chatter on the drive back. But then that is another story for another time.

_  
>Hana: Waiii~ that was funnn!<br>Janel and Mori: yeah  
>Hunni: R&amp;R PLEASE! <p>


End file.
